


Cozy night with Bucky and Steve

by JoannaBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaBarnes/pseuds/JoannaBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky had been on a mission all week so I decided to surprise them with something sweet to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy night with Bucky and Steve

Avengers tower was almost completely empty all week, Tony was off taking Pepper on a fancy vacation, Natasha was visiting Clint and his family and Steve and Bucky were on a mission. It had just been Wanda, Vision and myself for the past few days but they had left this morning to stay a few nights at Disney World. Wanda always wanted to go so Vision decided to take her.

I was all alone but I knew that Bucky and Steve were supposed to be coming home today so I decided to surprise them with a movie night for they got back. I had added extra blankets and pillows on the couches, I went out and bought groceries and cleaned up the house, I baked brownies and even my famous chocolate chip cookies I only make a few times a year. Steve and Bucky were my closest friends and they've been so busy lately it was the least I could do for them.

I looked at the stove clock, it was seven fifteen. I was starting to worry that maybe the boys wouldn't be home until tomorrow. If so I'd probably just take some cookies into my bedroom and waste my time on Pinterest. I finished cleaning up the mess I made from baking when I heard the elevator ding with Steve's laugh shortly after, I dropped the sponge into the sink and ran towards the elevator. "Hiiii!" I said excitedly and wrapped my arms around Steve. "I missed you guys so bad" "aw we missed you too" Steve replied rubbing my back with his hand. "Do I get a hug or what?" Bucky asked raising his eyebrows. I let go of Steve then walked over to him "Of course you do" I smiled as he reached his arms out for the embrace. "Are you doing okay?" He asked then squeezed me tightly. "Yeah I am, I missed you though. How are you?" I let go of him as he replied. "I missed you too darlin and I'm starving!" I chuckled then said "You guys look like you got hurt pretty bad. Any wounds I need to clean up?"

They both had a few visible bruises and I had noticed Steve had a cut just above his right eyebrow. "Bucky got hit pretty hard, you should probably take a look" Steve said. Bucky looked over to Steve then rolled his eyes, "It's nothing Joanna, I'll be okay." "Mhm nope, let me see". He lifted his shirt up to reveal a pretty bad wound, the blood had dried which was now dark and crusty with bruises all around it. "Nothing my ass Bucky! I said getting a closer look at it. "it will look better once I shower, it's not that bad I promise" he replied with a smirk. "Well I'm taking care of it when you get out, alright? It looks pretty bad to me." I said a bit worried. I knew Bucky was only saying it didn't hurt that bad so I wouldn't feel bad but I did anyway, I hate to see him in pain. "Am I really smelling what I think I am?" Steve asked sniffing the air, walking away from us and into the kitchen/living room space. I caught up to him and said "I may have a surprise for you boys, only if you are up to it". "A surprise?" Bucky asked following behind us. "I made brownies and my cookies, I was thinking we could order some pizza and just relax, watch some movies or something. you guys have been working so hard lately I thought that I should have something nice for you to come home to." I walked over to the kitchen counter picking up a oversized plate with chocolate chip cookies and brownies covering the entire thing. "Wow, this is so sweet of you honestly, I can't speak for Bucky but I'm in" Steve said grabbing a cookie off the plate. "What do you say Bucky?" I asked "Hell yeah!" He replied grabbing a cookie in one hand and a brownie in the other quickly taking a bite out of one. "Yay! I'm so glad." I said smiling at Bucky then setting the plate on the counter top, "okay well then I'm gonna take a shower and then we can start this night of fun!" Steve said with a big goofy smile on his face "Awesome, I'll order the pizza". Steve walked away and down the hallway so now it was just Bucky and myself.

"This is really sweet of you to do for us, Joanna." Bucky said leaning an arm on the counter top then putting another cookie in his mouth. "Aw well I just want you guys to have a good night, it's no big deal." I said with a smile as I turned on my phone and dialed Dominoes Pizza. "Well thank you" he whispered now that I was on the phone.  
"Hi, I'd like to order some pizza" I said into the phone as Bucky walked behind me and opened the fridge, I rested my elbows on the counter top and ordered "A medium Hawaiian." I looked over to Bucky who was drinking milk from the gallon, "Steve is gonna kill you" I whispered to him. "Well then don't tell him" he said putting the cap back on the gallon then continued to look in the fridge as I ordered. Bucky shut the fridge loudly and started playfully punching my side, "don't forget the cheesy bread sticks" he whispered, "okay" I turned around with a smile. "mhm and a large chicken ranch" I said into the phone. "Cheesy bread sticks, cheesy bread sticks!" Bucky protested again excitedly, I stuck my tongue out teasing him. "Yes and an order of cheesy breadsticks please." Bucky did a little dance around the kitchen making me giggle. "Okay, thank you so much." I hung up the phone then put it in my jean pocket. "You little dork!" I said picking up a cookie and taking a bite. "Well I'm getting my cheesy bread sticks and that's all that matters" he said swirving his head around "they will be here in about a half hour, in the meantime you should take a shower so I can clean that nasty cut of yours." I said taking another bite. "I'm going to now, you have chocolate on your face by the way." He said with a smile, "did I get it?" I said after trying to wipe it off with my finger. He laughed walking over to me "nope, you didn't" he slid his thumb across my cheek then put it in front of my lips, "what?" I said wondering why he'd left his thumb there. "Lick it off silly! Don't let good chocolate go to waste". My heart started to race a bit but I had to play it cool. I've had a crush on Bucky for a while now but I never said anything because I don't wanna mess up the friendship we have, we're always there for each other and he's always so kind to me. I couldn't risk losing him over it. I can control myself and just be his friend and I was more than happy to be his friend. But if he wanted me to lick chocolate off his finger I sure as hell was gonna. I opened my mouth letting his thumb in then gently sucked on it getting the chocolate off. He took it out of my mouth then bit his lip, "What?" I asked. "Nothing, your just blushing." "Ugh" I groaned covering my face with my hands, I was embarrassed now. "Hey, it's okay." He said wrapping his arms around me, I moved my hands from my face and hugged him back. "Are you gonna tease me forever now?" I asked "Why would I tease you?" letting go, he put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. "I don't know, I guess you wouldn't." I half smiled up at him. "We're okay, you don't need to be embarrassed. Im gonna take a shower now" he said then squeezed me tight once more before leaving. "Thank you Bucky, tell me when your done so I can clean up your wound." He walked away quickly without saying anything.

I walked down the hall and into my bedroom, turned on my light then walked over to my dresser grabbing a pair of pink ruffled pajama shorts and a gray night shirt. I got out of my day clothes putting my pj's on then slipped on a pair of knee high socks. I brushed my hair letting it get all fluffy then sprayed a little perfume on my neck, I laid on my stomach and turned on my phone, going to Instagram. Wanda had just uploaded a picture of her and vision wearing Mickie mouse ears sipping on a milkshake together. I commented "So cute! Hope your having fun."

Minutes later a small knock came from my door, "come in." I turned my head to see Bucky walking in with only his boxers on, seeing him shirtless made more bruises that I hadn't seen earlier visible. "Hey" he said with a smile then shut my bedroom door. "Hey, are you ready now?" I asked him as I got off the bed, "yeah". I walked into my bathroom with him following. "Sit down sugar plum" I said grabbing the first aid kit out of the cupboard. He sat on the closed toilet seat, I got down on my knees in front of him, "man you really got hurt, I'm so sorry." "It's okay, this is really the only thing that hurts." He said pointing to his ribs, "well I'm gonna take care of it I promise, this part may hurt." I said as I grabbed a towel off the sink counter, I sat it on his lap to prevent his boxers from getting wet. I slowly poured a little peroxide over the wound, he clenched his fist as it bubbled up all around, "I'm sorry honey" I said as i wiped it clean, the old blood was starting to come off and not look as horrible anymore. "Thank you for always taking care of me." He said pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear with his metal fingers, "Aw well you're very welcome, I really care about you." "I really care about you too" he said as I looked up at his beautiful blue eyes, his damp hair around his face. "I know you do." I smiled then looked back down grabbing the ointment, I glopped some on my finger and gently rubbed it against his cuts. He started to chuckle quietly under his breath, "what's so funny?" I asked confused. He reached over to the side of the tub and twirled a little black lacy thong around his metal fingers, "Jesus Bucky, give me those!" I squealed and attempted to grab them but he moved his hand away. "How do you even wear this? It's so tiny." "It's called a thong Bucky, your making me blush again" I laughed and continued rubbing the ointment around his cuts. He sat them on the sink counter. I changed the subject "Did you eat today?" I asked setting the ointment back in the first aid kit. "No I didn't, I'm starving." "Okay well when you do, you should take some ibuprofen. It should help with the pain" "why can't I just take it now?" "Because it will hurt your liver if you take it on an empty stomach" "alrighttt" he teased "Hey the pizza will be here soon I promise" "and the cheesy bread sticks" he said with a small giggle after. "You and your damn bread sticks" i giggled a long with him then picked up a box of Captain America Band-aids. "I bought these the other day" I said with a smirk "Wow! That's hilarious." He said running his fingers through his damp hair, "I thought they were pretty cute." I opened the box and took a few out then put them on his wound. "I'm gonna put the bandage wrap around it for the night to help the cream stay in place, is that okay?" I asked "whatever you think". "Yeah you should put it on, can you stand up for me?" I asked. When he stood up he was so much taller than me, I was inches from his muscular chest. I bit my lip and began wrapping it around him, when I was done I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. "You are good to go" I said picking up the first aid kit, "thank you" he said with a smile. "No problem, do you need anything else? "No, I'm just gonna put some clothes on, thank you so much for everything. You're so kind." "I'm just glad I could help you out." I smiled at him then grabbed my underwear off the counter top and walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom with Bucky following, I walked over to my dresser and opened my drawer full off lingerie setting them on top of a matching nightie, "nothing you need to worry about." I teased then walked out of my room Bucky followed but then walked into his room to get dressed.

I walked into the living room and picked up the credit card Tony had left for Wanda and I. I sat on the couch as I waited for the pizza to arrive, Steve walked in wearing a grey shirt with the words Brooklyn on the chest with black sweatpants, he sat on the couch opposite of me and put his blue fuzzy sock covered feet up on the coffee table. "So what are we thinking of watching tonight?" He said "Have you started watching Friends yet?" I asked picking up the remote and turning on Netflix. "No not yet, I've been really wanting to though since you keep telling me and Bucky all about it." I flipped through all the movies as Bucky walked in grabbing a cookie off the counter then walking over to the couch and sat comfortably close to me, he was wearing grey sweatpants with a navy blue top. "Me and Steve are thinking of watching Friends, what do you think?" I asked him. "Sounds good to me" he mumbled whilst chewing the cookie, "Cool" I was just about to hit play when the elevator dinged, I hopped off the couch and quickly walked over. "Two pizzas and cheesy bread sticks" the delivery man said, "yup that's us" I said handing him Tony's card and grabbing the food. "You guys have a goodnight" he said handing me the card back, "thank you so much, you too." I said with a smile. I walked over to the kitchen counter setting the food down then opening a pizza box. "How many pieces do you want Steve?" I asked "I can get it, Joanna." "Not necessary, I'm already up. How many pieces?" I asked looking at him over my shoulder with a smile, he looked back at me from the couch and said "what do we got?" "our favorites, chicken ranch and Hawaiian also cheesy bread sticks." "Mine" Bucky said "you aren't gonna share?" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and stuck my lip out just teasing him. "No I'm just joking, you guys can have some." He replied getting up off the couch and walking over to the kitchen. He walked over to the cupboard getting out plates and sat them next to the pizzas. "Thank you Bucky" I said while making Steve's plate, "no problem doll." He said as he took a bite out of a bread stick. I loved when he called me cute names, it made me smile so much whenever he did. I walked over to Steve handing him his plate, "thank you very much" he said setting it on his lap. Bucky had walked back over to the couch with his plate in hand. I opened the fridge and grabbed three beers, "one for you" I said handing one to Steve, "and one for you" I said giving Bucky his. "You're so good to us, thank you" Steve said taking a sip of his ice cold beer. "Well you deserve it" I replied grabbing my food and sitting back down on the couch next to Bucky. I hit play and we began to watch it, we were all so hungry we didn't really say anything until our plates were almost empty.

"It's so yummy!" I said taking a bite out of the pizza. "Definitely, pizza didn't taste nearly as good as this in the 40's" Bucky said taking a sip of his beer. I giggled at his comment making Steve smile, "it's true, it sucked back then!" He laughed back. "I can't even imagine how much better food is now then it was then" I replied "Not only food so many others things as well." Bucky said tapping his metal fingers on his beer bottle, "like what?" I said biting my lip looking at him, "Clothes, underwear are so much more comfortable" "Yup for sure" Steve said putting his beer in the air then taking a sip. "Steve do you got any?" I asked him "mhm he mumbled as he got up picking up our empty plates, he walked over to the fridge grabbing another beer. "Do you guys want another?" He asked us "yeah, thanks." Bucky replied "can you get me a mikes hard lemonade?" I asked. Bucky chuckled at my response to Steve. "What's so funny, Barnes?" I asked gently punching his arm teasing him. "You and your girly drink" "it's not girly, have you ever tried one?" I asked him reaching my hand out to grab it from Steve. "Thank you" I said as he stretched out on the couch. "No I haven't" "I think they're pretty good." Steve commented. "See! Thank you Steve" "My point exactly" Bucky chuckled "you asshole" Steve teased at him. I wrapped my lips around the bottle and took a sip keeping eye contact with Bucky, "try some of mine" I then said handing him the bottle. He didn't say a word grabbing the bottle and taking a drink. "Well?" Steve said "it's pretty damn good actually." Bucky said with a smile. "That's what I thought" I said taking it back and taking another sip. "Oh the beds are so much more comfortable then they used to be" Steve said "oh my gosh, yessss." Bucky groaned in agreement. I giggled due to his groans "what?" He said gently grabbing my thigh and squeezing it making my heart race a bit, "your just cute" I continued to giggle as he looked at me. He started to blush a bit making him even cuter than he already was. "Oh let me go get your medicine" I said getting off the couch "Everything okay?" Steve asked to Bucky as I walked down the hall into my bedroom bathroom.

I opened the cupboard and took out two ibuprofen pills setting them on the counter. I picked up my tooth brush and then the toothpaste and began to brush my teeth, sitting as close to Bucky as I was made me insecure of my pizza breath. When I finished I picked up the medicine and walked back into the living room hearing Bucky and Steve's laughs. I smiled and handed them to Bucky, "thank you doll" he said then put them in his mouth and took a drink. "You're welcome, Hun." I walked over to the kitchen and closed the pizza boxes, "you boys done with the pizza?" I asked "yeah I'm stuffed" Steve said rubbing his belly, "yeah me too" Bucky said. I opened the fridge and placed the pizzas in then walked back over to the couch and turned off a lamp making it darker then before. I yawned stretching my arms out then sat on the couch with Bucky, I grabbed the blanket folded on the couch arm rest wrapping it around myself. "You cold darlin?" Bucky asked "a little bit" "do you want a sweater or something?" He asked "no, I'm okay." I lied, I should have gotten a sweatshirt while I was in my room getting Bucky his medicine. Bucky got up and said "your lying", I smiled then said "only because I didn't want you to get up!" I shouted as he walked down the hall. "How are you feeling?" I asked Steve "oh I'm good, I didn't get beat up to bad." He smiled at me making me smile back at him. "Good, I'm glad you guys are home" "me too, it feels so nice to just relax" "yeah definitely" I replied. "Bucky kept saying he was worried about you while we were gone" Steve said, I think Steve knew that I had feelings for Bucky because he would always bring him up in ways like this. "Really?" I tried my best to not act to excited at the thought that Bucky was talking about me too Steve. "Yeah, he gets really protective over you". I smiled then said "that's so sweet of him." "sweet of who?" Bucky asked as he walked over to the couch with a dark red sweater in his hands. "No one" Steve said then winked at me. Bucky sat next to me and handed me the sweater, "this is yours silly" I said "I know it is, I thought it would be more comfy for you" he replied putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Aw thank you Bucky, that's really thoughtful of you." I slipped his sweater over my top and smiled, it smelled like him and it was so big and cozy on me. "No problem, doll." I sat close to him so the blanket would cover the both of us, we sat and watched friends for a while with no sound accept the TV and our laughs occasionally. It was getting later into the night and I was getting tired, I had yawned then Bucky gently poked my shoulder making me look at him. "Come here" he said, I scooted closer to him making our arms touch then he unexpectedly picked me up and sat me down on his lap. My heart started to race being this close to him, now sitting on his lap. "Are you sure?." I asked quietly. He smiled then whispered giving me chills "yeah I'm sure, your cold and sleepy." I slid into a more comfortable state in his arms now that I knew he was okay, resting my head against his arm with my head into his chest I lost all attention to the show. He covered us both up with the blanket and continued to watch TV, "thank you Bucky. I whispered to him. "No need to thank me love" I wanted to be in his arms for so long, I was so content. I felt like a little baby in his big strong arms protecting me. I quickly fell asleep, he was so warm and cozy to cuddle with it was impossible not to. I woke hearing Steve's voice whisper "is she asleep?" "Yeah" Bucky replied, I wasn't sleeping anymore but I kept my eyes closed to listen to them. "She's so precious." Bucky whispered making my heart race with joy, a bright light flashed making me squirm a bit in his arms. "Why are you taking pictures?" Bucky whispered to him, "it's a perfect photo opportunity" Steve replied. I smiled into Bucky's chest knowing Steve had just taken a picture of me in his arms. "I think I'm gonna go get some sleep now" Steve whispered "yeah I should too, I don't wanna let go of her though and wake her up." Steve got up and turned off the TV then said "just go set her in her bed, she probably won't wake up." "Alright." "Goodnight Buck" Steve whispered "Goodnight Steve, get some rest." He whispered then stood up making me move around a bit.

"Bucky?" I asked quietly "yeah doll, I'm just getting you to bed." He whispered walking us down the hallway, "oh it's okay I can get-" he cut me off. "It's okay darlin, I don't mind. He sat me down on my bed and pulled the blankets over me, "thank you." I whispered sleepily. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "no problem baby doll, good night." That was the first time he called me baby doll. He began to walk out of my bedroom when I said his name softly "Bucky" "yeah?" He stopped walking and turned around, "do you wanna stay with me?" I asked. I was scared for the answer but I was glad I asked. He shut my bedroom door and walked over to my bed without an answer, he crawled into my bed and pulled me close to him. I let out a small sleepy sign of pleasure then kissed his scruffy cheek, I then curled up to his chest. He smelled so heavenly, he was so soft and cozy I could stay like this forever. "I hope you had a good night, I'm sorry I fell asleep" I whispered "you don't need to apologize, I wanted you to be comfy." "You're my teddy bear" I said squeezing him, I don't know if it was my sleepiness or the fact I had a couple of drinks but I didn't feel nervous to be with him, I just felt so safe and happy. He chuckled at my comment, "you're my best girl." I smiled against his chest as those words poured out of his mouth, I knew that saying that meant something special. "goodnight Bucky" I whispered "goodnight beautiful. He whispered back and before I knew it we were both sound asleep in the peaceful darkness of the night.


End file.
